


Dried Roses

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dried Roses

 

 **D** o you remember? It was spring.

 **R** ented a rowboat. Didn’t know how to row it.

 **I** laughed when the oar fell in the water. You got wet trying to get it.

 **E** very time we’d get going that oar would fall off.

 **D** o you remember?

 

 **R** ed roses were growing on the banks of that lake. Remember?

 **O** h, they were so beautiful. You vowed to get me a bouquet.

 **S** o you jumped in and swam to the other side.

 **E** very time I see those dried roses, I think of that day. Please tell me you remember, honey.

 

 **S** orry…do I know you??

 


End file.
